harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Wizard
A Dark Witch '''or Wizard''' is any magical person who primarily studies and/or practises the Dark Arts. Some of the magic they have been known to practise includes use of the three Unforgivable Curses, creating or brewing dark potions, putting use to/using dark objects, animating InferiHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Chapter 3, and attracting all kinds of Dark creatures to make huge armies and command them to attack their enemies''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film). Noted Dark wizards and witches include Herpo the Foul, Morgan le Fay, Gellert Grindelwald, and Lord Voldemort, as well as the latter's followers, known as Death Eaters. Others who might be considered Dark wizards are the owners and customers of shops such as Borgin and Burkes, and arguably students of Durmstrang Institute, as the curriculum there includes the Dark ArtsHarry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Many Dark wizards and witches appear to believe in the importance of blood purity and to hate Muggles, though there is not necessarily a connection. In Great Britain, many well-known Dark wizards and witches came out of Slytherin house at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, though this is not universal. For example, Peter Pettigrew was in Gryffindor, yet he betrayed the Order of the Phoenix and joined VoldemortHarry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, whereas Slytherins such as Horace Slughorn, Regulus Black, Andromeda Tonks, and later Severus Snape opposed the Death Eaters. Notable Dark Wizards and Witches *Owle Bullock *Emeric the Evil *Morgan le Fay *Herpo the Foul *Godelot *Gellert Grindelwald *Bellatrix Lestrange *Loxias *Merwyn the Malicious *Lucius Malfoy *Narcissa Malfoy *Yardley Platt *Dolores Umbridge *Lord Voldemort Dark Wizards in fictional stories * The main character of ''The Warlock's Hairy Heart. * The wizard who took Altheda's wand. Behind the scenes *In the Harry Potter films most Dark Wizards appear to Apparate differently than 'white wizards'. Dark ones Disapparate by turning into a whirlwind of black smoke and flying into the air, and then spiralling back down to the desired spot. Meanwhile, white wizards can just pop and disappear, or similarly can dissapear in a whirlwind of white smoke. The ability to conjure this whirlwind may reflect an advanced wizard or witch. *In Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4, only Dark Wizards could use magic on the items that had red sparks, symbolising Dark Magic. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game)'' *''The Tales of Beedle the Bard (real)'' *''The Queen's Handbag'' *''Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''Lego Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''Lego Creator: Harry Potter'' *''Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Motorbike Escape'' *''Harry Potter LEGO Sets'' See also * Dark Arts * Death Eaters * Gellert Grindelwald's army * Elder Wand Notes and references Category:Dark wizards